Can You Handle a Few Punches and Kicks?
by Hungryeater
Summary: Totally OOC AU! Just took Dair and placed them here! Sorta like parts of The OC or cross between a JLO movie and a Channing Tatum movie! It's another normal night. Another fight. Same old shit. Dan "Brooklyn Bruiser" Humphrey. Bruised eye. Blood seeping through the cut on his forehead. Dried blood around his nose. Fresh blood on his white khaki shorts. Always R&R please! More info!
1. The Fight Pit's Brooklyn Bruiser

_Taking a break from my other fic. Sry! _

_This AU might be totally OOC because this has nothing to do with the show, whatsoever. I've just taken Dair and placed them here! Really! It will play out sorta like parts of The OC or crossover between the JLO movie…. and the terrible Channing Tatum movie….. (can't say titles; it'll give away too much!)_

_Song lyrics: "Momma Said Knock You Out" – LL Cool J and "Run This Town" – Jay-Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West_

_R&R always please! Tell me if this is worth continuing!_

* * *

At The Exodus, the hottest nightclub in New York, the party doesn't happen on the dancefloor; the party's held in the basement.

_It's another normal night. _

_Another fight._

_Same old shit._

This ain't WWE or any commercially known MMA company. And if anyone thought UFC was the real shit, they wouldn't know a damn thing.

And they certainly wouldn't know **The Fight Pit**.

The Fight Pit is the _realest_ shit. BRUTAL AND ANIMALISTIC. The epitome of free brawling that throws the rules out the window. You show up with the clothes on your back and leave battered, broken, as if straight out of hell; yet you reemerge stronger and wanting more. That is… if you have the ability to leave at the end of the night.

If you're not a fighter though, you simply place your bets and pray.

The whispers about The Pit's prized fighter get around the city of New York, but he vows to never sell out to bureaucracies such as the UFC. He's underground and wants to remain that way.

Tonight, The Pit's prized fighter is living up to his moniker as Dan **"Brooklyn Bruiser"** Humphrey.

The ever-growing crowd's on their feet; sitting down during this kind of action is ridiculous. Those nearest to the action bang their hands against the fence. They're raucous; they're on the edge of mob-like mentally.

Dan Humphrey, enclosed in a space of 30 feet, surrounded by a square structure with walls of metal chain-link fence coated with black vinyl. It's second nature to him. It's _home_.

Bruised eye. Blood seeping through the cut on his forehead. Sore muscles. Dried blood around his nose. Fresh blood on his white khaki shorts. He's standing in a southpaw stance and is barely panting; this scares the other guy in the structure with him, shitless.

But none of that stops Dan from throwing superman punches to the head or quick kicks to the mid-section.

If Dan appeared a mess… you can only imagine what this newbie has become in the hands of the Brooklyn Bruiser.

After effortlessly escaping a sloppy and amateurish rear-naked chokehold, Dan lifts his leg to a high kick that seamlessly connects to the left temple, out of nowhere.

Dan's head kick was his signature move. As hard as you might to avoid the damage, there was no use. His kick is of the terrifying, wet-the-bed kind of nightmare. Not only could it scramble your brain even if you managed to block it somewhat, he could also flick it out there at any time, no telegraphing or set-up required.

* * *

_C'mon man_

_[News Report]_

_And with the local DBT news, LL Cool J with a triumphant comeback_  
_but tonite..._

_Don't call it a comeback_  
_I been here for years_  
_Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear_  
_Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon_  
_Listen to the bass go BOOM_  
_Explosion, overpowerin_  
_Over the competition, I'm towerin_  
_Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops_  
_Don't you dare stare, you betta move_  
_Don't ever compare_  
_Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced_  
_Competition's payin the price_

_I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!)_

_Don't u call this a regular jam_  
_I'm gonna rock this land_  
_I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm_  
_And I'm just gettin warm_  
_Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius_  
_Watch me bash this beat like a skull_  
_Cuz u know I had beef wit_  
_Why do u riff with me, the maniac psycho_  
_And when I pull out my jammy get ready cuz it might go_  
_BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?_  
_The river will not allow_  
_U to get with, Mr. Smith, dont riff_  
_Listen to my gear shift_  
_I'm blastin, outlastin_  
_Kinda like Shaft, so u could say I'm shaftin_  
_Old English filled my mind_  
_And I came up with a funky rhyme_

_Breakdown!_

_Shadow boxin when I heard you on the radio (HUUUH!)_  
_I just don't know_  
_What made you forget that I was raw?_  
_But now I got a new tour_  
_I'm goin insane, startin the hurricane, releasin pain_  
_Lettin you know that you can't gain, I maintain_  
_Unless ya say my name_  
_Rippin, killin_  
_Diggin and drillin a hole_  
_Pass the Ol' Gold_

_Shotgun blasts are heard_  
_When I rip and kill, at WILL_  
_The man of the hour, tower of power, I'll devour_  
_I'm gonna tie you up and let you understand_  
_that I'm not your average man_  
_when I got a jammy in my hand_  
_DAAAAAM! Oooooohh!_  
_Listen to the way I slaaaaay, your crew_  
_Damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage_  
_Destruction, terror, and mayhem_  
_Pass me a sissy so suckas I'll slay him_  
_Farmers (What!) Farmers (What!)_  
_I'm ready (we're ready!)_  
_I think I'm gonna bomb a town (get down!)_  
_Don't u neva, eva, pull my lever_  
_Cuz I explode_  
_And my nine is easy to load_  
_I gotta thank God_  
_Cuz he gave me the strength to rock_  
_HARD! knock you out, mama said knock you out_

* * *

The Brooklyn Bruiser has done it again! That's all she wrote, folks! Someone just got knocked out and it wasn't Dan Humphrey.

A hefty check, an icepack and some stiches, and bottles of beer await Dan by the end of the night once again. And if he's up for it, a busty blonde or perky brunette as a bonus.

He knows the game. He knows it too well. The clichéd "hustler's ambition."

Get the shit beat out of him into a state of numbness. Get stitched up and be rewarded with alcohol that will numb him further. Blackout. Get up in the morning to lick the wounds. At night, do it all over again.

In between that, Dan worked in the day helping the club in any way. But whenever he had a free minute, Dan would be writing; he had always dreamt of writing professionally, mostly novels, but anything would suffice. His latest project that was in the works for a while is an autobiography of his life as an MMA fighter. Sorta like Eminem or 50 Cent.

Dan lived his life by the motto his brother Scott (and co-owner of The Exodus) coined as "getting paid and getting laid."

This was his life.

The first time Dan fought, he was hesitant… and it showed.

Scott, having just kickstarted The Exodus, with his college roommate (and his money), needed an idea to make the club standout. Scott thought of this brilliant but illegal idea of betting on fights. He just needed a couple of fighters to open with a bang.

Knowing his little brother had a knack with throwing a punch or two during his previous afterschool activities, Dan was perfect. He was a fighter and he was family. Dan however, was never fond of using excessive force unless when necessary, but Scott nagged him long enough that he gave in.

He was just as sloppy as any amateur but the difference though, was that Dan was able to adapt, and adapt quickly, before becoming a bloody pulp. When he won the brutal fight, with a smirk and blood dripping down the whole right side of his face, Dan said the adrenaline rush was worth it. The Brooklyn Bruiser slowly garnered attention but he knew the novelty would wear off and swore to Scott he'd stop after a couple of fights.

That was 4 fucking years ago.

Would he ever break the cycle?

_Doubt it._

Well… maybe, just maybe…something or someone will set him straight…

* * *

_Feel it comin' in the air_  
_Hear the screams from everywhere_  
_I'm addicted to the thrill_  
_It's a dangerous love affair_  
_Can't be scared when it goes down_  
_Got a problem, tell me now_  
_Only thing that's on my mind_  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight..._  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight..._  
_We gonna run this town_

_We are_  
_Yeah I said it_  
_We are_  
_This is Roc Nation_  
_Pledge your allegiance_  
_Get y'all black tees on_  
_All black everything_  
_Black cards, black cars_  
_All black everything_  
_And our girls are blackbirds_  
_Ridin' with they dillingers_  
_I'd get more in depth_  
_If you boys really real enough_  
_This is la familia_  
_I'll explain later_  
_But for now let me get back to this paper_  
_I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryin' to get back_  
_I gave Doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks_  
_Yeah I'm talkin' five comma_  
_six zeros_  
_dot zero_  
_Here it go..._  
_Back to runnin' circles 'round niggas_  
_Now we squared up_  
_Hold up_

_Life's a game but it's not fair_  
_I break the rules so I don't care_  
_So I keep doin' my own thing_  
_Walkin' tall against the rain_  
_Victory's within the mile_  
_Almost there, don't give up now_  
_Only thing that's on my mind_  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_  
_(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey_

_We are_  
_Yeah I said it_  
_We are_  
_You can call me Cesar_  
_In a dark Czar_  
_Please follow the leader_  
_So Eric B. we are_  
_Microphone fiend_  
_It's the return of the god_  
_Peace god..._  
_(Auh! Auh!)_  
_And ain't nobody fresher_  
_I'm in Mason_  
_(Ah!)_  
_Martin Margiela_  
_On the tape we're screamin'_  
_Fuck the other side, they jealous_  
_We got a banquette full the broads_  
_They got a table full of fellas... (?)_  
_And they ain't spending no cake_  
_They should throw they hand in_  
_'Cause they ain't got no spades..._  
_My whole team got dough_  
_So my banquette is lookin' like Millionaire's Row_

_Life's a game but it's not fair_  
_I break the rules so I don't care_  
_So I keep doin' my own thing_  
_Walkin' tall against the rain_  
_Victory's within the mile_  
_Almost there, don't give up now_  
_Only thing that's on my mind_  
_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_  
_(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)_  
_Hey-hey-hey-hey_

_It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow_  
_To everybody on your dick, no homo_  
_I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos_  
_Next time I'm in church, please no photos_  
_Police escorts_  
_Everybody passports_  
_This the life that everybody ask for_  
_This a fast life_  
_We are on a crash course_  
_What you think I rap for_  
_To push a fucking Rav 4?_  
_But I know that if I stay stun-ting_  
_All these girls only gonna want one thing_  
_I could spend my whole life good will hunting_  
_Only good gon' come is as good when I'm cumming_  
_She got a ass that'll swallow up a g-string_  
_And up top, unh..._  
_Two bee stings_  
_And I'm beasting_  
_Off the riesling_  
_And my nigga just made it out the precinct_  
_We give a damn about the drama that you do bring_  
_I'm just tryin' to change the color on your mood ring_  
_Reebok_  
_Baby_  
_You need to drop some new things_  
_Have you ever had shoes without shoe strings?_  
_What's that 'Ye?_  
_Baby, these heels_  
_Is that a may?_  
_What?!_  
_Baby, these wheels_  
_You trippin' when you ain't sippin'_  
_Have a refill_  
_You feelin' like you runnin', huh?_  
_Now you know how we feel_

_We gonna run this town tonight!_

_Wassup!_

* * *

Celebrating in the middle of the cage with Scott, who was yelling and cheering to the rowdy crowd of men, Dan, amidst the chaos, saw a petite figure with brunette hair, fleeing.

She was leaving unnoticed. Or at least, she was trying to. The company she was around made her stick out as this was certainly not part of the club a beautiful young woman should be hanging at. Eventually, she got her way past the crowd and back into the bass thumping club – her hair and vivacious curves swaying with each step.

Dan definitely noticed her and knew exactly who she was. A smile and a slight blush crept his face learning that he convinced her to watch him fight. But then he frowned. He had no idea what her thoughts about "this" were. Did she leave because she didn't want to admit giving in? Or, did she leave because she was put off by his brutality?

This brunette is certainly a mystery.

Dan always loved reading mysteries but loved solving them even more. He was determined in solving this mystery.

Tomorrow.

Tonight.

Tonight, he would celebrate surviving.

_Surviving another fight._

_Surviving another night. _

_The night which was no longer normal. _

* * *

_Good start?_


	2. Teach Me How To Fight Like You

_Here is another chapter! Thank you for all the early support!_

_Yes, I've decided to make Scott present in this fic because the writers seem to forget how they had a storyline built around finding Scott. When they finally find him, he falls off the face of the planet. SMH. _

_Song lyrics: "I'll Be Missing You" – (Puff Daddy/P. Diddy/Diddy), Faith Evans, & 112 and "Fighter" – Christina Aguilera_

_R&R please!_

_SUPPORT WOMEN EMPOWERMENT!_

* * *

"… _Well I'm not surprised Dan. Scott knew what he was doing when he strung all those girls along."_

"_Yeah, but did Shannelle, Laura-Lynn, and China really need to go the whole John Tucker Must Die route?"_

"_Your brother will forever be handful, with his subjective views on monogamy. It was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Anyways, enough about Scott, I'm picking up dinner for our Godfather movie marathon. What do you want? Chinese takeout or gourmet piz-"_

_Dan heard Vanessa's voice but a loud noise cut her off…. then, nothing but the dial tone…_

"_Hello? Vanessa? Vanessa are you still there? Vanessa!"_

It's 4:25 am.

Dan woke at 4:25 am to him shuddering and panting. _Again_.

It was the same nightmare.

The same nightmare that's been haunting him almost every night after a big fight at The Pit.

So basically a nightmare that's been haunting him for 4 years.

He just catches his breath and stares aimlessly at the ceiling for 5 minutes, until his alarm clock reads 4:30. On the dot, an incessant beep blared that Dan would unceremoniously shut off.

Not matter how hungover he was, Dan felt the need to wake at 4:30, although he wouldn't start the day until 5.

He spends his first 30 minutes of the day living as a shell of himself; a zombie within his own loft.

No one knew of this ghostly Dan Humphrey; no one knew about him living in the past and his reoccurring nightmare. Not even Scott.

It hurts too much for Dan. He just represses his nightmare and goes through the day as usual. He'll take about her one day and be fine with it.

Just… not today.

* * *

_Every day I wake up_  
_I hope I'm dreamin_  
_I can't believe this shit_  
_Can't believe you ain't here_  
_Sometimes it's just hard for a nigga to wake up_  
_It's hard to just keep goin_  
_It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here_  
_I would do anything man, to bring you back_  
_I'd give all this shit, shit the whole knot_  
_I saw your son today_  
_He look just like you_  
_You was the greatest_  
_You'll always be the greatest_  
_I miss you Big_  
_Can't wait til that day, when I see your face again_  
_I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again..._

_Yeah... this right here (tell me why)_  
_Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone_  
_That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)_

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show_  
_I laced the track, you locked the flow_  
_So far from hangin on the block for dough_  
_Notorious, they got to know that_  
_Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)_  
_Words can't express what you mean to me_  
_Even though you're gone, we still a team_  
_Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)_  
_In the future, can't wait to see_  
_If you open up the gates for me_  
_Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)_  
_Try to black it out, but it plays again_  
_When it's real, feelings hard to conceal_  
_Can't imagine all the pain I feel_  
_Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)_  
_I know you still living your life, after death_

_Every step I take, every move I make_  
_Every single day, every time I pray_  
_I'll be missing you_  
_Thinkin of the day, when you went away_  
_What a life to take, what a bond to break_  
_I'll be missing you_

_It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)_  
_Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)_  
_Watchin us while we pray for you_  
_Every day we pray for you_  
_Til the day we meet again_  
_In my heart is where I'll keep you friend_  
_Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed_  
_Strength I need to believe_  
_My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)_  
_Wish I could turn back the hands of time_  
_Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks_  
_You and me taking flicks_  
_Makin hits, stages they receive you on_  
_I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)_  
_Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)_  
_I know you still living you're life, after death_

_Somebody tell me why_

_On that morning_  
_When this life is over_  
_I know_  
_I'll see your face_

_Every night I pray, every step I take_  
_Every move I make, every single day_  
_Every night I pray, every step I take_  
_Every day that passes_  
_Every move I make, every single day_  
_Is a day that I get closer_  
_To seeing you again_  
_Every night I pray, every step I take_  
_We miss you Big... and we won't stop_  
_Every move I make, every single day_  
_Cause we can't stop... that's right_  
_Every night I pray, every step I take_  
_Every move I make, every single day_

* * *

Normally, Dan would be working at the club, helping set up or whatever for that evening. However, Scott always gave his brother the day off following a fight. Dan spent a few hours in front of his laptop writing, and then headed to the gym for a light workout around lunchtime.

Dan, wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, a simple white tank top, and a pair of red and black Nike runners, began heading to the punching bags with his gym bag and water bottle. As he did so, he was glancing around the rest of the gym, mostly in the cardio and weights section. Dan's glances are more like stares, as he was determined to find the brunette that he hasn't been able to put out of his mind, since they met 3 days ago.

* * *

**3 Days Ago.**

_It was a normal workout._

_Yet… it wasn't._

_His next match at The Fight Pit was in two days so he needed to shape up._

_Dan was in the middle of giving the punching bags "love." He took a break but found he was low on water._

_The Brooklyn Bruiser walked to the weight and cardio room, where a water bottle filling station was situated. _

_As Dan knew the gym's schedule and when the regular members would arrive, the gym would be near empty lunchtimes on Wednesday. He was surprised to learn of a brunette fumbling with the weights of a cable machine. _

_Simply put, she was beautiful. _

_With her back to him, Dan could see she wore dark grey capri sweatpants that had the word "Juicy" splashed on her butt and wore a sky blue shirt with long sleeves. That surprised him. Most women wear gym clothes that enhance their cleavage or their "assets." Nonetheless, this brunette seemed comfortable with wearing sleeves and that surely impressed Dan._

_Hearing her grunt in frustration, Dan stifled a laugh and stepped in._

"_Here, let me help. Those weights are always finicky."_

_He saw the woman jump out of her skin at the sound of his deep voice. _

"_Geez! You could've informed your presence a little less roughly."_

"_Whoa! Sorr-y! I was just trying to be helpful… but if you can manage those wei-"_

"_Ugh… n-no. I'm sorry for jumping down your throat. You're right, you were offering help that I need… and still do. It's… it's just been one of those days, you know?"_

"_Ah yes! Those days where you glare at someone long enough and hope they will combust into flames."_

_She silently chuckles as he fiddles with the stuck pin of the weights._

"…_and there you go! Don't worry; the pins jam on everyone… even me."_

_Wiping his sweaty palm on his shorts, he offers a handshake. _

"_I'm Dan. Dan Humphrey."_

_She snorts as his last name as she replies, "Blair Waldorf."_

"_Blair. That's a unique name for such a unique woman."_

"_Unique? You just met me."_

"_Yes, but I know the schedule of this gym like I know the back of my hand, and the gym should be empty right now. Instead, I meet you on this rather ordinary day. That makes you unique, by default." Dan said with a shrug of his shoulders as he filled his water bottle._

_Blair couldn't contain her blush and she was flustering for a response._

"_Quite the charmer, aren't you, Humphrey? Girls are probably tripping over themselves to be around you."_

_She got back at Dan with that point. But he quickly recovered._

"_And you, Waldorf, think you're the one in a million to resist my charms?" He asks with a smirk playing on his face._

"_Please. I'm classy like Audrey Hepburn. I'm not one of those flittering ditzes like Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan."_

_Before he could respond, Blair cut him off._

"_Besides, I have a boyfriend." _

_At this, Dan's heart sank. A girl that he could actually like since Vanessa, had a boyfriend._

_He let that though pass and focused on Blair's voice that became of a vulnerable child. Dan could see her body become tense. He never made a point to prod her however. They barely knew each other; yet, Dan couldn't shake this feeling that something was bothering Blair. _

"_Well, if your boyfriend is a sports fan, he should check out The Exodus."_

"_The Exodus? Isn't that a nightclub?"_

"_Yeah, but the party doesn't happen on the dancefloor; the real deal is in the basement, where The Fight Pit is held."_

"_Now I know…Wait. The Fight Pit… That's some underground, no-holds-barred, fight club. Practically a death sentence."_

"_I see the word gets around. It's not as bad and barbaric as you make it sound, Blair. Maybe you should check it out for yourself, before judging it." Dan said, as if posing a silent challenge to her. One that he was hoping she'd accept._

"_Anyways… my match is Friday night so-"_

"_Y-you fight?"_

"_Uhmm.. yeah. But, I think I should let you get back to your workout, while I get back to me. Nice meeting you, Waldorf."_

_He was already down the hall when he greeted her goodbye._

_Blair continued to stand for a few more minutes, mulling over an opinion of Dan Humphrey. _

_After changing into her street clothes that consisted of a tan trenchcoat and heels, Blair took a detour to the exit. Walking stealthily to the room filled with punching bags, boxing equipment, and a boxing ring in the center of the room, she stood by the door silently observing Dan._

_Silently observing a hardworking, sweaty, red-faced, and a __**very**__ shirtless Dan Humphrey._

_Though she was stealthy, Dan was sensing eyes watching him. Hers. His peripheral vision caught sight of her and had him smiling as he continued to give uppercut and straight jabs, mixed with a variety of kicks ranging from head, midsection, to legs. _

_It was a normal workout._

_Yet… it wasn't._

**End.**

* * *

_It was a normal workout._

_Yet… it wasn't._

Dan fit his hands in his gloves and began a barrage of hits on a black speed bag. He was probably at it for about 5 or 10 minutes until he the sound of throat clearing made him stop, but he didn't turn around.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

"And I was hoping you'd show up, yourself. I know you watched my match at The Fight Pit last night. You can't lie now. It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Blair answered with a barely audible, "No."

"Are you here to get a signed autograph for your boyfriend, when in secr-"

Dan stopped his teasing in mid-question as he turned to face Blair. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot; she'd been crying. He noticed she wore a turtleneck. Fall just arrived; it was still warm and sunny out. But Dan didn't fixate on that.

"Blair? Blair, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"NO! I'm NOT fine! And NOTHING is ok!"

She flinched at Dan's touch as he tried to hug her, but as soon as he enveloped his warm embrace around her, Blair relaxed and sobbed into his tank top.

Dan and Blair simply stayed in the state for a long while.

"Is there anything I could do to help? Maybe your boy-"

"NO! I… I don't want his help… I want…. need yours."

Dan swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat.

In the most heartbreaking tone of voice Dan has ever heard, Blair stated something he really wished he didn't hear.

"**Teach me how to fight."**

Dan stood frozen for what felt like an eternity, trying to find his voice.

He managed to croak out, "Wha…What?"

"It seems as if you've been struck in the head too many times." Blair laughs through her tears.

But her face hardens once again.

"**Teach me how to fight… like you." **

_It was a normal workout._

_Yet… it wasn't. _

* * *

_After all that you put me through,_  
_You think I'd despise you,_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore, no more,_  
_It's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it_

_How could this man I thought I knew_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretend not to see the truth_  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_Through living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_You thought I would forget_  
_But I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_  
_You thought I would forget_  
_I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_


End file.
